Posse:British Bovine
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. 'About the posse' We're a group of people who like to bring misfortune to others by shooting them in the Face. Here at The British Bovine or BB, For short, We conserve the Animals Of America And Mexico (Hence the photo) by killing people at an Extremist rate. Thank you! We are not actually British, after all, we are in the middle of the Mexican-American Border. We just liked the name. We like to take over ranches, hideouts and forts and make them into temporary hideouts. We own the land in the New Austin. Garrisoning Gaptooth Ridge, Rio Bravo and parts of Cholla Springs and Hennigan's Stead. We garrison the following areas for temporary refuge: -Armadillo -Fort Mercer (main base) -MacFarlane's Ranch -El Presidio (for voyages into Mexico) -El Matadero (mexican main base) We take the following area's frequently, pillage and leave quickly with all the Xp, weapons and items we can carry: -Gaptooth Breach (We usually use the stagecoaches and transport to Fort Mercer.) -Tumbleweed (For Xp and training the posse with different weapons such as shotguns, dynamite, sniper rifles, etc. -We also tend to raid Blackwater and play a game of landgrab. Possie Activities We tend to go to where the fight is, we confront other possies in a session and show them who is in charge. If they dont join us, we are usually forced into some friendly competition. However, we will not bully players when we outnumber them 5 to 1, we do not grief. However, if there is a landgrab, you can be sure that we will make a good attempt at winning. We also enjoy a little jousting. Using our bowie knives and tomahawks to take an opponent off their horse or kill the horse under him. Also we *love* hunting animals and killing evey hint of nature. (BUT WE NEVER EVER KILL COWS.) Posse Rules -No griefing, we are not bullies. Griefing involves such acts as: harrassment, both on and off the mic intentional Friendly fire spam spawn killing -NO CHEATERS what so ever. -No team killing, offenders will get the same (in the game of course) -Stay with your posse during a match unless you have a reason to be elsewhere. If any of the acts above were to be violated, the punishment would be the banishment from the posse or a simple warning. Joining the posse Message lam2047wph,or Bboy1045 on PSN :) the photo to the right is credited to MacabreMilkman for adding it to this wiki. Cheaters are not welcome, we do not like the concept of cheating, hacking or anything of the nature. The members of the group according to rank, are listed below. Leaders * BGen. lam2047wph * Col. Bboy1045 Members * Lt Col. Bluewolf269 * Maj. DaVinci696 * Cpt. RoalsickeningE * 1st Lt. starwars4700 * 2nd Lt. eliezer1988 * Sgt Maj. aaa-dam97 * 1st Sgt. faranmehr * MSgt. Dunderhead64 * SgtFC. gamefreak1223 * SSgt. pythonkiller26 * Sgt.Vainglorious * Cpl.MGrezza * SPC.sergio_21cm Allies TMC also known as: Posse:The Milkman Clan External links Category:Posses News All British Bovine members and editors will make an official attempt on making a full transition and expansion to GTA V the original rules stand and we hope all members will be able to purchase the game thank you